


With You

by WhatIsDeadMayNeverDie



Series: At War In My Head || Static Quake [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jemma is dragged into bad girl shenans, Oral Sex, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Shameless Smut, Static Quake does the Shake n Bake!, again., make up sex? I guess, oblivious!Fitz, or purposefully ignoring signs!Fitz, static quake - Freeform, the smut fic the fandom needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsDeadMayNeverDie/pseuds/WhatIsDeadMayNeverDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x12 Unashamed Static Quake fluff and smut: "Well, maybe I can help you." She says, just above a whisper. There's almost a smile on his lips as he gives the slightest shakes of his head. "I don't know if it can be helped." Daisy watched him, stopping herself from reaching out and gripping his hands in hers. Daisy understands him, his fear. His life was already complicated before he transitioned, and on top of that, his powers were dangerous. But his next words twisted in her gut like a knife. "For you, controlling your powers is like finding peace. For me, it’s a… a war inside my head." A pause as he licked his lips, coming to terms with his own admission.  "I just don’t want to lose control."<br/>May become a multi chaptered fic and series. For now, I just have two chapters (shameless smut is in the second chapter ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lose Control.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the Static Quake shippers/fandom. Everyone in this fandom has been so extraordinarily open and loving and protective of our babies and our own. Without this fandom, I fear that there would be nothing holding me to AOS anymore. You are all amazing and beautiful, and I figured we all deserved this.

 

> _Just once in my life,_  
>  _I think it'd be nice,_  
>  _Just to lose control, just once._
> 
> _-_ Evanescence
> 
>  

    Daisy had listened to Lincoln's words, understanding him and seeing him a little more clear. The shocks from his hands, apparently random, were his mental process of keeping himself together breaking down like a wave on a sandcastle. It was as if she was seeing herself after her transition, the bruising on her own arms as she fought to keep in the vibrations her body so desperately wanted free. He was **envious** of her control. But Daisy realized he didn't  _know_ that his help had played a part in getting her to that point. And now it was her turn to help him. 

    Lincoln had done so much for Daisy. He had been a friend to her at Afterlife, keeping her company, letting her talk and listening. He had tried to protect her from Cal, and protected her from Hydra, telling her to run. Hell, he had been taken by Hydra and experimented on and  _died_ because he chose to protect her. Lincoln had every reason for siding with Jiaying on the ship, but he had changed sides when she made him realize the truth. Then he fought against his friend, Alisha, with her and May, letting her do what had to be done. Lincoln had every reason to push Daisy away and try and move forward with his life. But it hadn't worked out between Lash trying to kill him and a nation-wide manhunt for him. 

 _I'll work with you, not with SHIELD._ He had said. Lincoln was only here because of her. He was only staying because he trusted her and cared about her. And Daisy knew that despite the arguments they got into, what Coulson made him do, or how much he was indifferent to truly becoming a SHIELD agent, he wouldn't leave  _her_. 

    It was so strange to realize that, making her stomach do flips and clench at the idea that she had influenced him in a way that would put his heart above his mind. And it was so strange to realize that her transitioner, the one who had wanted to help her learn control, wasn't truly able to control himself.  _Every cell in my body carries an electrical charge.... I was burning..._ Did he still burn? Or did he learn to ignore it? In such close proximity, she could feel the buzzing of his power, active in his body. It was so loud, like hearing power lines in the fog. His powers were always in motion, just like hers. 

    "Well, maybe I can help you." She says, just above a whisper. There's almost a smile on his lips as he gives the slightest shakes of his head. "I don't know if it  _can_ be helped." Daisy watched him, stopping herself from reaching out and gripping his hands in hers. Daisy understands him, his fear. His life was already complicated before he transitioned, and on top of that, his powers were dangerous. But his next words twisted in her gut like a knife. "For you, controlling your powers is like finding peace. For me, it’s a… a war inside my head." A pause as he licked his lips, coming to terms with his own admission.  "I just don’t want to lose control."

    Daisy knew it then. Her poor Lincoln was broken. With everything he had been through, it had only made him more unsure of himself. The stress, the fear, it controlled him and broke down the walls he had built inside of his mind. For Daisy, her powers had been an awakening, as she had told Bobbi that morning. And she understood why. Her powers had given her a solid foundation for her identity. The girl who searched for who she was finally had everything, and she had accepted herself. While Lincoln, he had probably had an idea of who he was, but was now unsure. Was he a doctor? Was he a weapon? Daisy knew she didn't believe he was dangerous. She knew him, despite his change from Afterlife where she had seen one side of him. Right now, he was opening up to her, and giving her another side of him. And he was beautiful in that moment, because he was so honest and open. 

    Quietly, her hands reached for his, giving a comforting squeeze as her eyes became glassy. Daisy wanted him to understand how beautiful he was to her. And how important he was. Maybe it was like trying to rescue a drowning man, but Daisy had never been for giving up on someone who needed help. Inspiration struck as she gave him a small smile, only a few moments passing since he spoke. 

        "Sometimes it's good to lose control." She says, watching his face as he tried to work out her words as her hands leave his to grip the bottom of her shirt and raising, managing to snag her sports bra along the way. To his credit, his eyes don't glance down, except for one moment when she isn't sure if he has closed his eyes or glanced down. But his understanding is immediate and he meets her eyes; almost a ghost smile gracing his lips as her hands find his neck and his hands rest to her hips tugging her closer as she first presses her forehead to his before hungrily kissing him.

    Daisy pours her emotions into him through her lips. How much she trusts him, how much she cares about him. In return his large hands slip to her back, holding her firmly but like he would hold a piece of fine china. _Securely_ , she thinks, feeling a tingling from ever piece of him touching her. It doesn't hurt, nor is it uncomfortable. In fact, she decides its a welcome tingle, like the feel after using peppermint soap and exposing yourself to cool air. 

   When his hands slip to just below her backside, she lets him lift her up, legs tangling around his waist as he moves to the bed. 

    _Yes, he is broken_ , but Daisy knows in her heart that she can help him. Maybe, she can help him realize he doesn't have to be afraid, and that he doesn't have to be at war against himself. Daisy is momentarily distracted from her thoughts by her skin resting on the soft comforter and his lips breaking from hers. Looking up, she can see the battle in his eyes, trying to figure himself out.

   Fingers tangling in the collar of his tank, she pulls him back down and flush with her body. "Step one," she breathes against his lips as his eyes close and his breath quickens. "Just feel. Here, with me." Daisy gently kisses his bottom lip, letting his shirt go to creep her hand down to the hem, planning on ripping it off of him. Surprising her with his own hand catching hers, he kisses the palm of her hand lovingly before putting it against his cheek. "Here, with _you_. It's the only place I want to be." He whispers before his lips meet hers again, only breaking to pull at his own shirt.


	2. I'm home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, shameless smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shake n Bake time!

    With Lincoln now shirtless as well, Daisy could feel the tingle of his skin against hers across her front and at her shoulder where his arm rested to support himself while his lips danced with hers, both hungry for the other and desperate for more. They were content like this, or so Daisy had assumed until his other hand suddenly appeared on her stomach, a new sensation of tingling lighting fire to her senses and causing the bed to tremble under them. Lincoln's smile could be felt through her lips before she was more preoccupied with the hand slipping under the hem of her yoga pants. Tracing the lightest of lines between her hip bones, he was purposefully dancing away from a point she definitely wanted to feel his fingers against. The slight bucking of her hips in protest earned a gentle chuckle as his lips started to trail away from hers, grazing across her chin and down her throat. Teeth nipped at her skin, quickly calmed by the tracing of his tongue as Daisy let out a soft moan, her fingers moving to his hair and tangling in. 

    This patterned continued down her throat and across her shoulder, his teeth trailing her skin before lavishing it with his tongue. A groan rippled against her skin as he slid himself slowly down, and sucked her nipple between his lips, flicking it with his tongue until it was taut and firm to his ministrations. Even there, Daisy could feel the static against her skin, arching her back as he tugged gently with a suck and released her nipple from his lips with a small _pop_ before moving his head to the other. Fingers picked up where his mouth had left off, tugging and gently twisting as his tongue swirled against the hardened peak in his mouth. Daisy's eyes wanted to close and she forced them to keep watching even as her body trembled under his hot tingling mouth. With another  _pop_ , he released her nipples of his mouth and fingers, trailing warm open-mouthed kisses down her stomach and latching his lips to her hip gently before he seemed to freeze, eyes focusing on the two faded scars near her belly button.

    Fingers sliding from the band of her pants, he caressed them gently, feeling the toughened scar tissue under his fingertips. Daisy hoped he wasn't about to ask about them and was relieved when he simply moved his mouth to them, pressing soft kisses against them on his way to suck on her other hip, leaving a small red mark from his determination to unhinge her. Both hands dipped fingers around the band of her pants, tugging and pulling them out from under her as his mouth travelled on to the strap of her underwear, running his tongue along the fabric as Daisy let out a soft sound of need, twisting her fingers into his hair. Now aware of his intention, she wanted to force his head immediately to where he was going to end up, trying to control the vibrations under her skin as they practically itched to rip from her body with a gasp of pleasure. She heard Lincoln and felt his words on the top of her thigh. " _Losing control_ , Daisy?" He teased, earning a glare from under her lashes to which he could only chuckle. 

    Before Daisy could properly glare him into submission, he twisted her legs, ducking out as he flipped her onto her stomach, once again crawling up her body to lay gentle kisses over her shoulders and the back of her neck. Hand ghosting down her skin, Daisy could only moan into the pillow as the tingling followed, coming to rest on her hip as his lips continued travelling down her back, not straying far from her spine. She could only take his teasing for so long, this was meant to make him feel good. Damnit, he was screwing up her plans. But good God, she couldn't find it in her to complain as he trailed his tongue back up her spine to the base of her neck and back down, resting his chin against her tailbone, both hands resting on her hips and carefully massaging the skin using his thumbs. It was only then that Daisy was aware of the soft tingling of the lamp on the table, the gentle vibrations of the furniture around her and-- oh God, the damn bed was even shaking like someone fed a quarter machine at a cheap hotel. Carefully, Daisy took a slow and deep breath, finding calm in the vibrations by focusing on the tingle of his static charge in her skin. By her choice, only the bed vibrated, causing Lincoln to smile as she looked over her shoulder to see what he was up to. His fingers hooked under the strap of her panties and carefully slide them down her legs, making sure to slowly slip them off one leg at a time before discarding them. With a gentle tug, she rolled back onto her back as he kneeled at the end of the bed, apparently taking her in. Daisy couldn't honestly be sure she wasn't imagining that look on his face. The look that screamed his adoration for her, and the look that also made her think of a blind man seeing--  _as cliche as it was_ \-- and she had never seen it, truly, until now.

     With a gentle hand, he pushed apart her legs and leaned down. Daisy gasped as his two fingers slid along her slit before spreading her open to the air and causing a chill to run through her bones. One finger experimentally pressed to the small bundle of nerves, gaining a loud moan and her hips suddenly bucking at the touch. "Lincoln!" At her reaction, his finger pressed softly against her, rubbing slow circles and encouraging her moans and trembles (outside trembles as well, she can hear the books on his desk rumbling). His lips pressed to the inside of her thigh in what she believed was a  _slight_ apology before his fingers were replaced with his hot mouth. Tongue swirling the bud teasingly made her eyes fully shut and a tremble echo through the room and across the base as she moaned his name in a long slow exhale. It was cut short with a sharp gasp as his finger slipped into her, crooking at just the right angle to send a whole other set of tremors through her body and across the bed. Ever so gently he pressed against her inside while his tongue teased her clit and Daisy was in absolute bliss, feeling the pool in the pit of her stomach growing and growing until she could no longer take it. The teasing, the tingling, his mouth, they drove her over the edge in combination and she was only faintly aware of the sound of the books dropping to the floor. 

    Empty, suddenly, as Lincoln withdrew his finger, she whimpered her protest before another moan was forced from her lips as his tongue lapped against her folds, tasting the result of his handiwork. "Lincoln, Lincoln -- _please_." This was supposed to be about  _him_ , she thought. Lincoln paused for a moment before finishing his last slow lick of her folds, ending with the tiniest zap to her clit from the tip of his tongue, causing her hips to buck up hard as he pulled back. Through lidded eyes, she could see Lincoln kneeling between her legs, eyes hazed over with pleasure she was only sure reflected in her own. Daisy let her eyes roam down his body before realizing had ditched slid off his training pants at some point and was fully erect without her having to touch him. 

    Lifting her hand in a lazy way, she crooked her finger, beckoning him over. A smile lifted the corners of his lips as he crawled over her, resting his hands on either side of her shoulders, looking down at her and licking his lips. Daisy could only suppress a soft laugh before she flipped him, slamming his back to the bed as the lightbulb at his nightstand blew out from the sudden shift. Daisy couldn't help another laugh escaping her lips at his apologetic face before she swooped down to kiss him, the static tingling her mouth and her taste now on her tongue. His hands rested on her hips, caressing the skin as his hips ground up against her, teasing his hard on against her sex as her lips pulled clear to kiss down his neck and shoulders, nipping and sucking openly and giving no quarter to his skin. His groans slipping into soft whines were her reward and his hands on her hips slowed any thought of moving down to repay the amazing oral he had just given her. 

    "Daisy." He murmured, his voice rough from his arousal, "I'm ready if you are." Daisy's lips tilted in a smile as her head moved back up to his, supported on one arm as her other hand reached towards his nightstand, sliding open the drawer in the semi-darkness and fumbling for the familiar feel of a plastic square which she ripped open with her teeth before she slipped her hand between them and positioned him against her heat, rolling the condom over his erection and giving a few slow pumps, feeling him in her hand as he trembled and the only other light in the room flickered.

    "We can get more lightbulbs," she teased breathily, slowly rolling her hips to push him inside of her with a wanton moan. Lincoln _would have_ replied to her joke, but tensed and grit his teeth instead as she pushed her hips down to take him all in, only stopping when her ass was pressed flat against his thighs. Panting and giving her a moment to adjust, Lincoln kept her hip in his hand, squeezing gently while his other hand trailed up to her cheek, drawing her soft moans into his mouth. When Daisy rolled her hips experimentally, it was him who needed her mouth to swallow his own moans. 

    It took a few moments of experimentation and gasps of pleasure and a grunt of momentary discomfort to find a rhythm between them. Daisy rested her hands on his chest only for his hands to take hers, entwining his fingers into her own and supporting her up a few more inches as she began to move herself over him, switching between lazy thrusts of her body up and down to circling her hips as she rolled them, making him struggle to match her patterns, giving slow bucks of his hips. Lincoln's eyes didn't leave her face except to roll back in pleasure or close. Daisy _tried_ to do the same, but feeling him so deep and snug inside of her was making that a little difficult. His gasps and moans made it worth it, almost in time with her own as she began to snap her hips, rocking him almost out before sliding back down with barely a  _smack_ of their skin making contact. Daisy could feel the tingling all over her lower body from where her hands gripped his and where her legs straddled his hips. There was a silent musing that  _if_ they hadn't used the condom, she would feel it there, too. Her momentary musing was abruptly ended when Lincoln pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around her waist as he gently rolled them, holding her waist in one hand as his other hand gripped the pillow above her head to support himself. His hips pulled back just slightly before he snapped them back in, earning a loud moan of pleasure from Daisy. 

    Plunging in and going deep, withdrawing almost to the tip. Repeat. She couldn't help but clench tightly against him, causing a shuddering gasp to tremble through his body as he began to pick up the pace. Her arms wove around his back, the edges of her nails pressing against his skin as he began to move with more purpose, his lips finding home on her neck, kissing and teasing. Making a quick detour back to her lips, he sucked on the lower, nipping it with his teeth and tugging, causing her to lift her head to chase his lips as they both moaned. Fingers moving to tangle and grip his hair, she forced his head back to hers, and he plundered her mouth with his tongue, meeting resistance as her tongue rose in challenge, Lincoln's hips still snapping in a perfect rhythm and causing Daisy's vision to black for a few moments-- _or had she closed her eyes?_

    Grunting, Lincoln slowed his pace, moving his hand from her waist and pressing his two fingers between them, locating her clit and rubbing it firmly, the static on the edge of his fingers drawing a soft cry of his name. Smiling against her lips, he pulled away again, lifting his head to watch her while he panted, sweat beginning to form on both of their bodies. Daisy had lost herself in the feelings, her head arched back in a moan as her hips feebly moved against him. "I'm close, Linc.. _._ 'm _close._ " she begged through another cry. Lincoln slid his arms under her shoulders and gripped her tight as he thrusted deep into her, meeting her lips to swallow her moans and cries and suppressing his own soft moans of her name through the kiss. Daisy's arms gripped around his shoulders, fingers refusing to leave his hair as she tugged, encouraging him while her lips with otherwise occupied. 

    The heat in her abdomen was slowly evolving into a volcano, and hazily, she could feel his static rising into crescendo through her body as well. "Come with me... Come _with me_ , Lincoln..." She begged against his lips and he only gave a brief nod in response, his thrusts beginning to grow a tad erratic, but still using the same depth. "Daisy... _You're so perfect_..." He managed between moaning and she gripped him harder to her. "So are you, Linc, I'm right there-- _please-- oh God_ \--" 

    It was like a damn breaking inside of her and it was  relentless flood of pleasure covering her body and forcing her to clench down as he gave a cry of her name, only realizing then she was shouting his as they both orgasmed into bliss. It took Lincoln three short thrusts before his pace slowed and he was trembling-- No, _**everything** _ was trembling, Daisy realized, hearing a few more books drop off of the shelf and to the floor, followed by the sound of a glass tipping over. 

   Lincoln, still inside of her, rested his forehead against hers, a small smile on his lips as she trembled under him, both of their bodies now feeling the chill of their own sweat. Lincoln's lips lazily found hers, lovingly kissing her while he still breathed heavily through his nose. Returning the kiss, Daisy slowly relinquished her death grip on his hair, brushing her fingers through it to apologize for the rough treatment of his scalp. His hands cupped her cheeks, laying against her for a moment to whisper in a rough voice, " _I_... You gave me _peace_ , Daisy... Losing control is good, with _you_."

    Smiling, Daisy kissed him gently. "Step two, go with the feeling." Lincoln's soft chuckle as he lifted his head to look down at her only made her own smile widen. "Step three, we should probably be grateful Coulson wasn't here. I'm pretty sure we broke some things." Daisy laughed out loud at his words. "Yeah, next time, we'll try absolute control." Lincoln seemed to ponder it for a moment before smirking. " _Nah_."


	3. Morning After... Sorta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By special request of a very deprived theshieldteam(.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theshieldteam on tumblr said--  
> and I quote:  
> "okay the one thing I gotta say so far is what the HELL I thought we were gonna get a morning after scene for static quake. what the fuck they just cut to both of them dressed and among be company of others again. where’s the morning after scene. WHERES THE MORNING AFTER SCENE. I NEED IT"

    They hadn't gone to check on things they had broken _immediately_. Seriously? They had just had mind blowing sex. At the moment they were just pressed against each other in silence, Daisy's fingers lazily stroking his hair while Lincoln's eyes were almost closed and his hand stroking her back softly. There was the faintest of hums between them, soft vibrations and static mixing between their barely touching skin. It was peaceful, and it was  _good_.

    There was another noise, though, one that made Daisy shift from Lincoln slightly and glance towards the door. The sound of hesitant footsteps and quiet whispering. " _Oh no_." she whispered to Lincoln, looking back with horrified eyes. Lincoln's head perked up and he seemed to realize exactly what she had as he breathed, " _FitzSimmons_."

    As though prompted by the wrath of an angry god, they both slid out of the bed and hurriedly put their clothes on, the spent condom and wrapper being tossed into the basket on the other side of Lincoln's bed while Daisy struggled to pull on her shirt and sports bra the reverse of how she had taken it off. Lincoln was fully dressed first, moving to her and assisting the struggle, freeing the shirt from the tangles she had just caused and his hands patted down her hair, Daisy hearing the familiar sparking as suddenly her hair relaxed, looking pretty good for someone who just had great sex. Giving him an accusatory look for a brief moment as she glanced at herself in the small mirror, he put his hands up in defense, knowing there was going to be Hell to pay for him not informing her of his apparent hair straightening abilities. This 100% explained why his hair was always so fluffy and perfectly styled. 

    A tentative knock at the door snapped their attention as Daisy lounged across his bed, scattering the pillows and holding one to her chest like they had  _just_ been talking. Lincoln opened the door to find Jemma and Fitz casually glancing in, though their cheeks were both tinged pink.

    "Hey... Uh, Lincoln. Daisy... Uh..." Fitz began, Jemma immediately taking point. "We had a strange power surge earlier and before and during that, there were some tremors, and we were just wondering if you two were okay?" Lincoln looked at Daisy, before giving a smile to the two and nodding. "Yeah, we're okay... We were just... discussing and it got a bit heated." 

_Oh my God, he's **still**  a terrible liar._

    Daisy thought before she let go of the pillow and moved to the doorway. "Yeah, we're fine, guys. We worked it out. Lincoln's control on his powers is a little lacking lately and we were talking out how best to control it and got a bit carried away."

    A much better cover, and the bonus was Lincoln blushed. "Yeah..." he hung his head. "Not used to all the stress, I think." Hand raising, he scratched at his neck. Jemma's eyes followed his hand before she let out a soft noise that was suppressing a laugh. With a flick of Daisy's eyes, she knew immediately what Jemma had spotted. A faint hickey was on Lincoln's neck from her nibbling. Fitz didn't seem to notice, instead picking up where he left off with a sheepish grin. "Well, we checked out the damage, and it's a few light bulbs, and we can fix that, but, uh... The mugs for Mack's espresso machine are broken, and you know how he loves his coffee." 

    "Oh." "Shit." Daisy knew they were busted if Mack figured it out. "Jemma, can you do me a  _huge_ favor?" If Jemma knew what had went on, then Daisy was pulling her into more 'bad girl shenanigans.' Jemma seemed to realize her own mistake as her expression went blank, realizing she was now in on the cover up. "Can you get someone to run and pick up the  _exact_ set of mugs? I'm pretty sure they came from IKEA. I think Linc and I should go replace the lightbulbs and make sure nothing else was damaged, like in Coulson's office." Lincoln's face went white at that statement and Fitz clapped him on the shoulder, sympathetically. "I'm sure Coulson will understand you were just training, mate. And I'm sure Agent May will be happy to hear you're putting extra work in."

    This did not sit well with Lincoln, and Daisy was worried he was going to hurl at the thought of Coulson and May,  _basically_ Daisy's parents, finding out the truth. "Yeah, I'll take care of that." Jemma said after a moment, deciding that getting herself involved was the better of two options. Fitz nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll go find a broom to clean up the glass. I'm sure Coulson will be back soon, sounded like the mission to the symposium didn't end too well and he'll need backup."

    "Well, if we start now, we'll finish and have a shower by the time he lands. I'm still sweaty from training." Lincoln forced out, while Fitz nodded and stepped away to go find a broom. As soon as Fitz was well down the hall, Jemma tilted her head as though studying the two of them, an innocent smile on her face. 

    "I guess you _did_ pick up from where you _left off_ after all." 

    "JEMMA!"

    "I heard  _cold spoons_ do the trick, Lincoln! I suggest you both get a move on."


End file.
